


The Sticky Note Situation

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers are a big family who fight crime, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in a spot of bother - she's pregnant. After talking with Bucky about his reservations of becoming a parent. Luckily, you have a whole team on your side to help you break the news to your super hot ex-assassin boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sticky Note Situation

Positive, you had read from the little stick you'd peed on minutes earlier. You were certainly not positive how to break it to your boyfriend, the one and only Bucky Barnes. You'd talked once or twice about what the future of your relationship, but Bucky had made it clear that because of his past, he stuck clear away from commitment past the domestic partnership with you in the Stark Tower.

And now, glancing to the pee-stick, the pair of you hadn't been as careful as you thought you were and there was a baby coming. How could you break it to him? Would he want it gone?

Feeling dizzy, you leant against the bathroom sink for support, looking at your reflection. The girl in the mirror staring right back at you had no idea what she was doing, just the same as you.

"_______? _______!" You blinked. That was Jane's voice. "I've been looking for you all day - you promised you'd come shopping with me for Darcy's replacement iPod...I hope to Thor's dad you are in this bathroom, so help me -,"

The door rattled as she tried to open it.

"Jane?" You echoed.

"______, what are you doing in here? I asked J. A. R. V. I. S. where you were but he said he hadn't heard from you for half an hour," Jane spoke through the door. "Are you sick? Should I go grab a doctor, we can go shopping another time -," Slowly, you turned and unlocked the door. She must have seen the hollow look behind wet eyes and tear-stained cheeks and at once changed her tone, "______! You can tell me anything, oh, should I get Pepper? She's good for breakups. Or Nat. She's good at breaking up exes."

You sniffed your tears at the thought of a fight between Natasha and Bucky and who would win, but remembering Jane was clueless as to the positive pregnancy test that made you so overcome with emotions, you spoke up, "I'm not sick, and I'm fine to come out shopping too. And Bucky and I are fine, I think, but...can you promise not to tell anyone?"

Jane at this point had led you from the bathroom to your room to sit on the bed. "Of course! ______, I'm practically the older sister you never had, you can tell me anything. You name the offence and know, it will be zipped under the lip."

"Well..." You bit your tongue, unsure of where to start. "You know how Bucky said he didn't want kids?"

Jane's eyes widened.

You nodded. "And I don know how to break it to him. I can almost see it; he's going to break down and tell me the old him, the assassin can't have family, or be want it gone immediately. And I can't - I," you sobbed. "I don't know what to do, Jane," you turned to her, crying again, this time saturating her Star Wars t-shirt.

"Hmmm," she hummed, stroking your hair. "I know what we can do to start off with. We throw away that test you took, and you have a nice shower. We'll go shopping, and bring all the girls...and think about what action plan to take then. Sound good?"

You nodded, wiping your eyes, drawing away from her shoulder.

"Yeah," you managed to smile. "What would I do without you, Jane?"

She lifted your chin. "The same thing, and you know it."

 

 

"________, Jane, what is it, I'm staring to worry now," Pepper bit her lip, clutching her coffee nervously, "Are you and Bucky leaving the Avengers Tower? Has someone died?"

"We're here for you, ______, no matter what," Wanda piped up.

Natasha took a sip from her juice, and glancing over you, deduced, "_______ is pregnant."

Darcy heartily patted you on the back, "I knew you'd end up with a bun in the oven with the way you and Bucky are like rabbits on each other!" She grinned.

"How did you know?" Jane asked Nat, tucking hair behind her ear.

"______'s nervous. She's never been this nervous since she brought up that Bucky and her talked about the future and those kinds of things when we had our last girls day out," she paused, glancing over you, "But after seeing these obvious signs - morning sickness, she's not as bouncy as usual, I conclude. Pregnant." Nat shrugged.

"Teach me your spy skills, seriously," Darcy gushed. "It will defiantly help with escaping one night stands."

"Yeah, please," Wanda agreed with Darcy. "Except sans the one night stand part. Vision and I are happy."

You cleared your throat. "Guys, as much as we're here to buy an iPod for Darcy and catch up on the 'hot goss' and have a good time, you've all got to help me figure out what the hell I'm going to tell Bucky! How I'm going to tell him. God, I mean -,"

Pepper laid a hand on yours. "You can get someone else to break it to him. I'm sure Steve or Thor wouldn't mind."

"I'll tell him for you," Wanda proposed.

"Defiantly don't do it over the phone," Jane added.

"Or email," Darcy winced.

"Just tell him. Get it over and done with and it'll be off your chest." Nat advised. "And remember it's your choice in the end with what happens with the baby. It's yours as much as it is his."

You nodded silently. "Those are all good plans, but...I guess I need to think harder..." You felt a tear fall down your cheek. "I'm afraid of what he'll say."

Wanda drew you in for a hug, and at once, everyone was around you, surrounding you in a mass hug. Leaning your head against Jane's, you inhaled, thankful for your circle of friends that were there for you.

"Now can we go get my iPod?"

"Darcy!"

 

 

Shopping had gone smoothly, and since everyone was around the tower, a team dinner was held rather than individudal members sneaking takeout to the bedroom with Netflix for alone time.

This meant the oversized mahogany table of Tony Stark's, the table that was commonly used to throw junk mail and Fury's manilla folders (light bedtime reading material) was filled with Avengers and their companions. Jane made small talk with Thor, Vision asked Wanda about the human race and how her day was, Pietro and Darcy exchanged jokes, Pepper, although slapping Tony's hand every time he inched it up her leg, often kissed his cheek, Bruce and Helen Cho chatted about the latest scientific research, Steve listened to all the chaos around him, and you sat beside Bucky, who kept glancing at the crowd around him, still not used to large amounts of people.

"So, ______, how was shopping?" Bucky asked once you had finished eating.

You smiled softly, turning to face him, "We managed to get Darcy a new iPod." You noticed his confusion, and added, "it's like a cellphone, but doesn't make calls. Just plays music and games."

"Huh."

"Er, could you please pass the salt, _____?" Steve broke the awkward moment.

"Sure, Steve," you beamed, sliding the salt toward him on the table.

"_____, you can tell me anything, you know that is everything alrig-," Bucky started saying.

"Excuse me, ______! Sorry, could I steal your girl, Mr Barnes? I need an extra hand in the clean up," Dr Helen Cho beamed, taking Bucky's and your empty plates in the direction of the kitchen. Once in the kitchen with the water running to hand wash the dishes, the kind doctor who had helped make Vision turned to you. "Pepper told me about your predicament."

"Word sure travels fast around here, huh?" You laid a hand on your stomach and hung your head, almost in shame.

Dr Cho shook her head, and taking two pairs of rubber gloves, put hers on. "She told me you seemed to have a problem with telling your super soldier boyfriend about it, and I have a solution. If you want to hear it, of course."

You nodded, snapping on your gloves. "I'm all ears, honestly, I've got to tell him. I'm just afraid."

"My roommate when I was doing my PhD was constantly breaking up with a different boyfriend every week, and something I picked up from him was the sticky notes." Dousing the water with detergent, she held out her hand for you to give her plates to wash, "He always would put a Post-it note on the door to break up with the guys he was with rather than do it face-to-face."

"Sounds like a heartless guy," you numbed.

Dr Cho shrugged. "It avoided fights and I needed quiet for my thesis's. Anyways, that's beside the point. The Post-it note idea is yours to use if you want."

Taking a dish towel to dry off the plates and cutlery, you nodded mutely. Another roar of laughter from the conversation at the table followed by a thump and "I paid a lot of money for this mahogany! Respect the table!" from Tony.

Deep breath in. And out.

"I never thought I'd get pregnant," you whispered. "We were careful."

Dr Cho nodded thoughtfully. "I know, most are. You don't have to take my advice, you know."

You smiled wryly. "It's the best idea I've heard all day, Dr Cho. I'm going to give it a shot."

She rolled her eyes, and splashed you lightly with the dishwater. "Please, call me Helen. We're all girls looking out for girls here."

 

 

Having snuck down to Dr Banner's and Mr Stark's lab and 'borrowed' a stack of Post-it notes and a Sharpie, you retreated to the floor you and Bucky shared to spread hints for him to guess the existence of the little surprise in your womb. He and Steve must have gone to his apartment for down time after dinner, because you hadn't seen either of them since that awkward moment at dinner. You spread the notes all around:

On the door: I

On the wall: HAVE

On the TV screen: TO

On the toilet lid: TELL

On the mirror above the basin: YOU,

On the back of the bathroom door: I'M

And lastly,

On the bed head over his side: PREGNANT

You crossed your finger that he'd find them all. And wouldn't hate you. Despite all these horrible anxiety-driven thoughts, you managed to get to sleep, leading to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

"______? _______?" You turned over in your sleep, slowly waking up, "______!"

Your eyes flew open, darting to the alarm clock on the side table. Seven thirty. Who wanted you awake at seven -

"_______, what's with all these notes?"

Bucky.

He stood there at the end of the bed, rumpled by what looked like to be an uneasy sleep. He must have crashed on Steve's couch again, his long hair that needed a trim was wild from sleep. In his hands he held the sticky notes you had left for him to find. Rubbing your forehead, you sat up, and saw the ones he hand in his hands.

"I'm telling you news through Post-it notes, Buck," you yawned, trying not to look as nervous as the pit in your stomach felt.

"Well, apparently not all of the news. All I have here is 'I have to tell you, I'm' and that's it. Is that it?" He asked, sitting at the end of the shared bed. "What, am I too scary to break news to?"

"More like I'm afraid to say it than that," you confessed. You started to think of where you had put the last one, and turning to the side where Bucky slept usually, peeled off the last of the notes and handed it to him. "Here's the last one. Don't shoot the messenger, okay?"

It took a second. And then it clicked. His mouth opened as if to gasp, but instead, you saw as he bit his lip. His eyes softened, and started to water with tears.

"I'm sorry," you breathed. "I know you said -,"

"So you're not breaking up with me?" Bucky whispered loud enough for you to hear his voice crackle with emotion.

Your eyes widened, and you moved toward him. "Where did you get an idea like that from?" With one hand, you cradled his face, and the other, stroked his hair.

"I texted Steve after I came back after you fell asleep when I saw the notes, and according to Stark, it's a popular breakup technique. So I thought -," that was when he started to sniff. "I slept on our couch, 'cause I didn't know what I'd done to annoy you or -,"

"I'm pregnant, and I'm not leaving you," you vowed, not looking away from his eyes. "I wasn't sure how to break it to you since you said you didn't want kids, and -,"

"I'd rather have kids with you than loose you, ______. I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be a good father. Or relapse -,"

"James Buchanan Barnes, you listen to me," you murmured firmly, "You're surrounded by those who love you. You're a good man. You'll be a good father, and right now, you are a great boyfriend. You can't go back to what you were before, we know that. But I love you for who you are. All of you."

Bucky nodded mutely, and leaning his head against yours, kissed your forehead. "I love you, _______."

You nodded, feeling your own tears coming. "I - I love you too, Buck," you smiled, kissing his temple. "We can make this happen."

Slowly, Bucky withdrew from the embrace, and beaming, whispered to you excitedly, "We're going to be a family!"

 

 

It had been a day since then, and yet, when Bruce had asked everyone for help finding his Post-it note pad, the pale yellow ones he used to write important discoveries and equations on and stick around his lab, but nobody had seen them.

It was like they'd been abducted or something.

"Has anyone seen my sticky notes?" He lamented, calling out as if to the void.

Tony happened to be walking by just then, and laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Banner. I can always buy you more."

Looking down, Bruce nodded slowly. "I know. I just want my old ones back."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
